


Sammy

by Yuu_no_hu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Dean, Horny Dean, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nicknames, Sam having feels, Scared Dean, Sibling Incest, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_no_hu/pseuds/Yuu_no_hu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three situations in which Dean is more likely to call him Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

There are three significant times when there is pretty much an absolute guarantee that Dean is going to call him ‘Sammy’ instead of Sam or anything else ridiculous. He’s kept track, not necessarily consciously, but he’s always wanted to know.   
There’s something in him that always notices when Dean uses that nickname on him.

The first situation is always when he’s feeling overly affectionate; when they’re out late into the night on a hunt that went on for far longer and was far bloodier than they’d anticipated and they’ve somehow managed to loose the key to their motel room. They’re covered in sticky, drying blood that’s not their own and also the thick, black, supernatural ooze that they’d both been splattered with during the kill. There’s dirt, salt, gunpowder and dust all over their hands and clothing along with it being clumped all through sweat tangled hair and it’s going to be a bitch to get out of everything and Sam’s freaking out because it’s all going to be viewed as at least mildly suspicious if not met with outright panic by the motel staff should they be seen by anyone or go report the lost key. And Dean will just laugh at him and say lightly, teasingly “Sammy, we’ll just pick the lock, it’s no big deal.” Except that it is totally a big deal and Dean’s missing the entire point of why he’s unhappy and he hates being called Sammy but... Dean just called him Sammy. 

The second most notable time is when Dean’s scared for him, that something’s happened. When something jumps out at them that they didn’t see coming, that they didn’t even know was out there and it knocks Sam to the ground and for several long minutes Dean can’t tell if he’s okay or even alive and the terror steals his breath away, the only word past his lips “...Sammy!”

This happens even less often than Dean’s usage of the nickname while being affectionate, surprisingly enough. Although, Sam never really has the time to count it then; because most often when in that situation he’s being distracted by whatever’s after them. Or, if it does happen more, Sam isn’t there to hear it.

He doesn’t think about that too much.

The third time when Dean is most likely to call him Sammy is when they’re lying in bed together, moving and pushing and it feels like they’re playing with lit fireworks and they’re wanting things they’ve never let themselves want before.  
It’s when they’ve finally turned the tables and it’s suddenly Dean asking for things from Sam and Sam is fumbling to give his brother everything he wants, everything he needs, because he knows exactly how hard it was for them to get here from where they’ve always been and he’s still scared that it’s going to suddenly not be real anymore.  
That he’s going to wake up and find out that it’s all just another terrifyingly vivid dream.  
It’s all in that moment when Dean’s voice gets all low and raspy and it sends shivers down his spine to hear him gasp “Sammy!” Against his collarbone, heated desperation voiced the only way he can manage. Strong legs are twined around his hips far more tightly than they should be and there are going to be more bruises there in the morning, but then again; neither of them know how to do this any other way, so he doesn’t mind it at all. He’s already sworn to himself that, in these moments, when he’s allowed, he’ll give Dean everything he can ask for.

It’s afterwards when they’re curled up together and Sam has his head resting on Dean’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as it slowly calms down and it’s practically the same position that they always took to when they were children trying to fall asleep while waiting for their father to return, except now it’s so different and Dean is running his fingers through Sam’s hair and talking about nothing important and taking every opportunity he can to call him Sammy because he’s always known that Sam liked it when he called him that, even if he’ll never admit to it out loud. 

He doesn’t know if Dean realizes that Sam can read him like that, that he already knows what the nickname really means to Dean.  
It means even more to Dean than it does to Sam.  
They always dance around things like that, unsure if they want to get on those subjects because they never know how it’ll end or if they’ll be able to get off of them again.  
So they pretend that everything between them is normal, pretend that what they’re doing isn’t wrong, pretend that all of this isn’t just them needing each other so much more than they should. They’ll pretend that they know if this ‘new’ love is different than the one they’ve always shared as siblings growing up.   
They don’t have time to worry about that sort of thing.  
So they won’t deal with it. They’ll wait until the day comes that they have to deal with the fallout and, when that day does come, they’ll push it away too because that’s one of the things they’re the best at; avoidance.  
Sam might even be better at it than Dean is, a surprising thought that he’ll have to store away for the next time he needs something puzzling to work on. Not that they need any more puzzles or mysteries right now. Or ever again. The universe seems quite content to keep giving them more than they could ever handle. Throwing it all at them like rotting fruit and shouting ‘good luck!’ after them as they try to avoid being hit.

He laughs quietly at the thought and Dean stops absently twisting fingers in his brother’s hair “what?” He asks, voice still rough with sex. Sam shakes his head slightly, his breath puffing lightly across his older brother’s skin   
“just thinking.”   
“About what?”  
“Us.”


End file.
